To Make You Fall
by BlackandWhite202
Summary: Deep in a forest, a sapling falls, and a shooting star takes its place in life. Gravity Falls, Possible Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, so, I posted this to my deviantART recently, and I guess a lot of people _liked_ it, so I decided to post it here. I realized that there were some grammatical mistakes. It's not perfect, half beta-ed, but I hope you still like it.**

..

..

_"No!"_

Mabel gasped looking over to see Dipper, whose eyes had gone wide as he fell backwards in shock. His body had just been hit with a paralyzing attack, but it seems that it did much more damage than their attacker had anticipated.

Their attacker, a Dream Demon by the name of Bill Cipher, laughed, tilting back as his one eye closed in mirth. He was completely oblivious to Mabel, who was kneeling besides her twin like her life depended on it. Bill apparently saw something wrong, so he stopped laughing, but his eyelids were just open enough to see as he fought back laughter.

"Oh, Shooting Star, you need to see the look on your face!" the Dream Demon laughed, his hands going around his stomach as he laughed harder. "You pathetic humans, always crying over silly things like death or destruction, but hey, that's life! If you can't handle it, well, then good luck kid!" He looked back at where the young teen was sobbing, and something hurt deep inside him that the usually bubbly young teen was in such a state.

It was unexpected when Mabel stood up, turning around to glare at the demon triangle. "You're wrong, Bill!" she yelled, but this only made it even more funny for the Dream Demon. "Dipper had a long life to live, and you took that from him! You _murdered_ him! I bet it was because you aren't human, and that you don't understand the things we do! Why do you have to be so... so _evil?_" she was sobbing now, her hands flying to her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. Again, the demon felt a pang inside of him, almost like guilt. But he shrugged, placing his hand where his hips would've been, his eye looking down at her in a sarcastic tone.

"You humans, are lower than _dirt_. Not a single being I know would ever cry over these pity things like you do, Shooting Star. And, to see you even failed to defeat me without death. Heh! I guess I do bring destruction with me wherever I go. Well, I'll see you when the world is nothing but small, little pieces floating around space. In the meantime, I'll be watching you!" with a snap of his fingers, the demon was gone, and Mabel found herself staring at Dipper's body. What had happened, was no dream.

"Oh, Dipper!" she sobbed, falling to her knees and sobbing over her brother's chest. She felt no pulse, and that made her sob only harder. "Dipper, I'm so sorry! I tried, but I just... I couldn't..." Her eyes grew wide and the tears stopped as she wondered what she would tell her parents, or even worse, _Grunkle Stan_, about Dipper's whereabouts. She would be in so much trouble, she couldn't even look after her own brother. She stood up, her head hanging low, as she placed a hand on Dipper's chest, knowing fully well that the boy would never wake up.

She began to walk away, when suddenly, an idea struck her head. Even though Dipper was gone, she wasn't, so could she possibly take his place without anyone knowing? It's true, Dipper would look odd with her natural rosy cheeks and a lighter nose, but it was worth a shot. She stripped her brother of his clothing, changing into it like it was her own. It looked good on her, and she could pass off as Dipper easily... if she had shorter hair.

She quickly rummaged through her brother's pockets, searching for something, _anything_ that could make her hair shorter. It was just her luck that she found a small pair of scissors in one of his pockets. She brought her hair over her shoulder, and hugged it one more time before she cut it short, like her brother's. The only thing left was the hat. She picked it up gingerly, a relic of her brother, and placed it atop her head.

"Don't worry, Dipper," she whispered, clutching the book to her side as she looked around the forest. "I'll avenge thee."

..

..

Bill Cipher might've expected Mabel or Gideon to summon him, possibly even Stan. So, it came as a big surprise when he saw 'Dipper' standing before him, the book at 'his' side and a determined look on 'his' face. Yet, something seemed... off. 'His' eyes were brighter, and the bags beneath them were gone. 'His' cheeks were a bit brighter, but other than that, everything was fine.

"Well, well, well, Pine Tree. You are alive, but how? I'm sure that the paralyzing curse I sent in your direction had you long gone, and Shooting Star was sobbing over your corpse. Where is she, anyway?" he asked, floating forward, his eye almost up in 'Dipper's' face. It came as even more a shock when _Mabel_, not Dipper, answered in an angry voice that made Bill's pupil constrict.

"I'm here to make you fall."

..

..


	2. Chapter 2

**So the first part of this was commented on by the creator of the image it was based on. She loved it so much that I asked if she wanted a sequel, and she said yes. So, here's the sequel of ****To Make You Fall****. I hope you like it and remember, it's still kind of dark.**

..

Bill blinked, trying to process the situation. So, Mabel was here, dressed as her brother to get revenge on what he did? _She's going to get herself killed,_ Bill thought, looking back at the girl. She had even cut her precious long hair to look like her brother, possibly hoping to fool Bill in the process. He sighed, his eye closing as he floated back from the girl.

"Well, you can do whatever you want, what's done is done. Your foolish brother isn't here to get in the way anymore, and I can go along with my plans to destroy the magical barrier that surrounds Gravity Falls and let all of the mythical and paranormal creatures run loose across the world, creating a flaming hell in the process." Mabel's eyes widened; so _that's_ what he meant by "Everything you know is going to change." He was going to release the magical barrier that surrounded Gravity Falls, allowing all of its mythical creatures to run loose across the lands. But, there was something that she needed to ask him about.

"Wait, there's a magical barrier that surrounds Gravity Falls?" She asked, and Bill nodded. "For how long?"

"Well, since I created it of course. I was tricked into creating a veil over this mysterious town to keep _us_ in. It was a one way street for us, we come inside and never get back own. You humans however are different. Possessing no magical qualities whatsoever allows you to come and go through the veil with please. But, since my plan is almost complete, The magical creatures that one roamed the earth will be back, and I'll be released from the Mindscape!" He cackled, and Mabel's eyes widened. The Mindscape was a prison for him, and all he wanted was out? Mabel felt both sad and happy about that. She was sad that he was trapped here for eternity, but glad that he wasn't going about and destroying things.

Her eyes turned downwards in anger, and she yelled back at him, "You'll never destroy the veil! You won't escape the Mindscape, and if you want to, me and the journals stand in your way!" She yelled, holding her arms out in defiance. Bill chuckled, and that chuckle soon turned into a laugh. That laugh turned into a cackle that rattled the chambers they were in. Now that she looked closer, the chamber they were in was just a square box, with mysterious symbols printed all over the walls. Mabel looked around, and the symbols looked extremely familiar. Then she recalled that just a couple weeks ago, she, Dipper, Wendy, and Soos had all traveled to the mysterious bunker with the room that was filed with the mysterious symbols. The room she was in was an exact replica of that room in the bunker. She then got even angrier and got into a battle stance. Bill saw what she was doing and perked, his eye widening.

"Oh, so you think you're going to defeat _me_? Allow me to laugh!" He laughed again this time, except it filled the entire room with an echo. It made it seem that he was everywhere at once, and when Mabel looked around, she saw copies of the Dream Demon surrounding her. "Well, I must admit that you have courage to try and defeat me without Pine Tree, Shooting Star! You're _nothing_ compared to me! I could crush you in a second!" All of the Bills said in unison, making Mabel even more wary. However, Mabel still held her ground, her usually happy face turning into one of discomfort and determination, with a little bit of anger thrown in.

"You're wrong, Bill! Just like you were wrong about Dipper being gone forever! Can't you see that _I've_ taken his place? Just because he's gone doesn't mean we're away from each other! he still lives on, his memory, in my heart! In My family's hearts! In anyone who ever knew him, he still lives on!" She closed her eyes, wishing that she could see her brother again. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and opened her eyes. She remembered it was the Mindscape, or why else would her brother be standing there, in his hat and all?

Bill seemed to have forgotten where they were as well, for all of a sudden the copies that surrounded Mabel had disappeared, and he looked astonished. "What!? How is he still alive!? I figured that you took his role in reality, but what's going on here!?" He yelled, and Dream Dipper suddenly got into a stance like Mabel's.

As if on cue, the twins said exactly what they were going to do in unison.

"We're here to defeat you, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

..

..

**I actually don't know if this is just going to stay a two-shot or a three-shot, which is why I'm putting it in In-Progress mode. R&R, please!**

**Review-o-Matic: OM NOM NOM. I AM THE REVIEW-O-MATIC. TO MAKE THIS STORY GO FASTER, LEAVE REVIEWS. I EAT THEM AND THEY ALERT THE AUTHOR TO GET A MOVE ON. OM NOM NOM.**


End file.
